Vartann's Memories
by waiting.for.summer
Summary: Vartann talks to Nick about his new family's history. Follow-up piece to Soul Mate. More information in AN at beginning of first chapter. Upcoming chapters will be 'stand alones' and will deal with different characters, some may be original.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some of my reviewers for Soul Mate asked for more back story on the 'family', while others wanted to see the future. In 'Vartann's Memories' I will be submitting one-shots that provide some history on Greg's family. They will most likely be stand alone memories, in no particular chronological order. (Still marinating about the future!)

This chapter is kind of short, but it is merely to set the stage for the others to come. More detailed chapters on incidents in this chapter will be forthcoming as soon as I have them worked out in my own mind. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

* * *

In the month since Nick had joined Greg and his family in Las Vegas, he and Vartann had developed a routine of sitting by the pool before lunch and engaging in a 'question and answer' period. Vartann learned about Nick and his life prior to meeting Greg in Dallas, and Nick learned more about his new 'in-laws', Vartann in particular.

Nick talked about being raised in Austin, Texas and having six older siblings. He spoke of his parents being professionals, who instilled a deep moral thread in him. He mentioned college, where he had been a member of a fraternity and had played football, before joining the Dallas police department. But mainly he spoke of the loneliness he had felt during those years away from his biological family and the fact that he had always been optimistic of finding someone to complete him.

Vartann answered any question that Nick brought into the conversation regarding his new home and the people residing on the estate. Nick learned that Gil's father had moved the family to Vegas shortly after Catherine and Gil's marriage. The old patriarch had foreseen the westward expansion of the new country and wanted to carve a niche in the wild for his growing family. They had arrived almost fifty years before the railroad and telephone, sixty years before the city was even incorporated.

'The Old Man', as Vartann called him, had been smart and he'd had his fingers into every endeavor to pass through Vegas for almost 70 years. He had either been very astute or very lucky, because almost every deal he'd been involved in had been lucrative. The family had prospered and grown under his tutelage, until he and his wife perished in a fire that had destroyed the family's first residence in Vegas, along with the lives of several other family members.

Gil, Catherine, Sara, Vartann and his wife had been on a trip to New Orleans at the time of the fire, visiting another family conclave. The visit that coincided with the fire had brought Warrick into the fold. His addition had eased the strain to Gil and Catherine's marriage that Sara's addition ten years previously had caused, but had added a totally new set of dynamics that needed to be addressed.

Upon returning to Vegas, Gil had begun the construction of a new estate house, attempted consoling the remaining family members, and had undertaken the daunting task of managing the ever expanding family. In addition, after the death of 'the old man', Gil and Catherine had been under the gun to provide an heir for the Las Vegas family.

Greg was born the same year the Hoover Dam was dedicated. The fifteen years between the death of Gil's parents and the birth of his son had made some of the family nervous, and as a result, Gil seldom, if ever, left the estate, allowing respected family members to conduct the necessary day to day business.

The fact that Gil retreated from the outside world to the extent he did had allowed the 'family' to stay in Vegas for so long. No one questioned the fact that individuals from the estate didn't appear to age, because, after a number of years, the faces that mingled with the public changed. After a respectable number of years entry back into the general population was allowable due to the demise of a generation or two.

Nick never pushed the reminiscences, knowing without reservations, that many of the memories were difficult for Vartann to discuss. The brief mentions of his wife were short and to the point, but Nick always heard the catch in Vartann's voice when she found her way into the storyline, dancing along like a shadow on the edge of the page.

Every day brought new information. Sometimes it was information about those living within the estate compound at the present time, those that Nick was learning to identify by face and name. Sometimes the stories were about those that had left the fold, or who had passed away during Vartann's lifetime. Although those were the hardest for the older man to tell.

But, Nick knew the stories that would be the most interesting, whenever Vartann was ready, would be the stories that were old as time. The history of his people, the oral stories passed down from generation to generation. If Nick was lucky, he might get a chance to hear some of those stories. As long as Vartann was willing to share his memories, Nick was eager to listen.

----------------

Now where do I start? ;)


	2. 1920

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

I spent hours on the internet trying to make sure that everything historical is correct. If someone finds a mistake I apologize.

-----------------

The open vehicle bounced over the rough, dry ground, dusty clouds billowing up and filtering over the occupants. Catherine sat watching the couple in the middle seat in front of her, their fingers mingled, the dark ringlets on her husband's shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested her golden head back against the frame, only to have it hit hard when the wheels hit a particularly coarse section of ground.

She groaned and shook her head glancing around the crowded interior at her cabin mates. Gil turned slightly and gave her a small smile, but Sara, with her head resting on his shoulder, remained asleep. Catherine tore her eyes away and looked at the woman sitting beside her on the bench seat. Holly Vartann was gazing towards the front, where her husband sat as a passenger. Catherine turned and glanced out the back window to see another vehicle keeping pace, filled with more family members.

Looking back at Holly, Catherine felt jealousy twist in her gut. She could see the love shining in the younger woman's eyes as she watched her husband who sat with the one of the other men Gil's father had sent along for protection. Catherine wasn't jealous of Holly and Alex as people, just the same as she wasn't particularly jealous of Gil and Sara, she was merely frustrated with the fact that she hadn't found her true love.

The blond had put her foot down and demanded that Holly come along on the trip to New Orleans, not only because she knew that Holly and her husband couldn't stand to be apart, but she needed a female buffer between herself and Sara during the long trip. Gil's old man had raised a ruckus about Holly's inclusion, but Catherine didn't feel the least bit sorry for her tantrum. Guilt about his happiness with Sara had caused Gil to fight with his father to fulfill his wife's wishes and the two men were still at odds when the party had left Las Vegas.

Catherine couldn't wait until the group arrived in Kingman and could rest awhile before boarding the train east. Gil's father spared no expense on the vehicles that had become so popular over the last twenty years, but sadly once the group had left the area around Vegas the status of the so-called roads diminished greatly. She would be glad to rest at the hotel before boarding the train, which while still being constricted, at least allowed her more personal space than the horseless carriage she was presently ensconced within.

Catherine closed her eyes against the glare of the Nevada sunshine and again tried resting her head against the frame of the touring car, hoping that as the group drew closer to Kingman that the roads would become smoother.

* * *

With the constant stops at the small towns along the route, the train ride seemed almost non-ending, Catherine closed the book she had been reading and used the moment to look around the train car at her traveling companions. Along with Holly and Alex, who were sitting close together a few seats ahead of her, and Gil, who still had Sara attached to his side, there were four additional men. The 'Old Man' always sent a protection detail anywhere Gil went, sometimes he'd send someone along with her if she was alone, but the heir apparent always had his entourage in attendance.

Catherine shut her eyes and thought ahead to the days to come in New Orleans. It was set to coincide with the end of the Mardi Gras season, but their trip wasn't merely for fun and vacation. Several of the 'families' in this new country were sending representatives for a conclave. Even though the families themselves were fiercely independent and territorial, recent events, including the participation of their new homeland in a world war, had spurred many of the older members to feel the need for a sense of unity.

The fact that Mardi Gras was being held again, albeit in a limited capacity, after a two year hiatus due to the war, was the perfect cover for the travelers. The old man probably wouldn't have even allowed any of the women to attend if not for two reasons. First, men traveling with women were much less noticeable and secondly, the old codger wanted a grandson with Catherine as the mother and he hoped some time away from the estate would provide time for the couple to fulfill his wish. She snorted at the poorly thought through scenario.

It wasn't that he particularly liked Catherine, in fact he probably liked Sara more. However, Catherine was the niece of the patriarch of one of the 'Eastern Families', and he wanted a blood connection with the strong federation. Loud, opinionated Catherine was just the means to an end for Gil's father. God, she was glad for a respite from him.

The tired blue-eyed woman was jerked from her reverie as the train slowed down for yet another dusty stop. Catherine set her book down on the seat and caught the glance of one of her traveling companions. "I need to stretch my legs here. Can one of you walk with me?" she asked.

The man turned to his seatmate and told him to accompany Catherine and make sure she made it back onto the train before it's departure. Catherine smiled wanly and looked back out the window, murmuring to herself, "Like I'm going to let myself get left here, stupid man."

* * *

Once the train had arrived in New Orleans, the party had made it's way to the Hotel Maison de Ville, where after checking in, they were led across a beautiful courtyard featuring a cast iron fountain towards their rooms. The hotel boasted nine special guest quarters behind the hotel proper and the old man had reserved all of them, even if they had not been needed. It was a show of wealth and also a way to insure that no one from a neighboring family could stay too close to his son.

Catherine allowed the bellhop to open her door and place her luggage on the bed, before turning and accepting the key from him. He was young with sandy hair and hazel eyes and she considered the possibility of inviting him back to her room later after he finished his work. The idea of sitting here all evening was not pleasing, especially since she knew the other two women would be spending their nights being entertained by their loved ones after having had no alone time for several days while traveling.

She shook her head mentally, too soon. Everyone was on edge prior to the meeting tomorrow morning. She didn't want a scene with Gil, Alex, or the other men the old fart had sent along. Tomorrow night everyone should be more relaxed, having gotten through the initial niceties. She thanked the young man and closed the door behind him.

Crossing to the bed, Catherine opened her suitcase and began taking out her clothing checking to see if she needed someone from the hotel to press out any lingering wrinkles. She gathered the items needing tending and placed them close by so that she could talk to the maid who would be by later to turn down the bedding.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to find Alex and Holly Vartann standing there. "We wanted to let you know that we'll be eating supper in the hotel restaurant in an hour, Catherine. We're not sure who else will be joining us, but we would love you to sit with us," Holly said, wanting to provide companionship for her lonely friend.

Catherine smiled and accepted the invitation. "Just give me some time to freshen up, Holly. I appreciate you thinking of me." She was glad that she had not given in to temptation with the young bellhop.

Vartann reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Old Man may have sent the protection detail for Gil, but I've decided that my main focus is going to be you, Catherine, and Gil agrees. You deserve to get out and have some fun on this trip, so you, Holly and I are going to spend as much time out in this city as possible. Tonight we are going to relax and make plans. After the meetings tomorrow the three of us are going out see what trouble we can find."

Tearing up, Catherine took a deep breath and gave the couple a trembling smile. "Thank you, both. I was afraid…..," she faltered a bit and then finished, "We are going to have a great time. Holly and I will have lots of time tomorrow to talk to the hotel staff and make some plans."

"Right, then. We'll be back in about an hour to pick you up for supper." Vartann leaned forward and place a chaste kiss on her cheek, as Holly followed suit. "I'll have all the gentlemen in the restaurant jealous of me when I enter with the two most beautiful women in the room on my arms."

Catherine laughed at him and shooed the couple away from the door before closing it behind them. She had been right to insist that Holly be allowed to join their group. Although Alex was a friend, he would never have invited her to supper without his wife along. The question was now, how good a friend was he? If he decided to be her protector during this stay, how would he react if she decided to have a little fun outside of their group? That question kept her mind occupied as she hurried to freshen up before her friends came back to take her for the evening meal.

* * *

The following day Holly and Catherine enjoyed lunch together and spent some time talking to the concierge at the hotel about local restaurants, ongoing events and the famous New Orleans nightlife while Gil, Alex and the other four men in their group handled the necessary meetings.

As they were eating, Holly told her friend, "I invited Sara to join us, but she declined. I think she feels uneasy around you without Gil as a buffer."

Catherine gave a small grimace and responded, "Isn't it ironic that she prefers my company when my husband is around, and I prefer to spend time with her when he's away. I really think Sara and I could be good friends, but the fact that she's with Gil has really put a damper on our relationship. I just wish….."

Holly placed a hand on top of one of friend's. "One of these days you'll find your true mate, Catherine. I'm not going to allow you to stop hoping and looking for him. I want you to be as happy as Alex and I are. You deserve it. Even though…" The young red-head grinned a conspiratory smile "it will drive The Old Man crazy."

Catherine threw back her head and laughed out loud, garnering the looks of many nearby diners. "As much as I want to find my true mate for myself, Holly, it would be worth it just to see that old goat's face." She paused, adopting a more sober attitude and looked at her tablemate before continuing. "Holly, I… I've been thinking that…." She stopped and looked her best friend straight in the eyes. "I'm lonely and I thought I might try to find a…….companion for the remainder of this trip. A male companion."

Holly's eyes widened and she drew her small pink lips into an O shape. "But…"

"I know, Holly, but it's been ten years since Sara entered this relationship I have with Gil, and although he's been understanding of my needs, I haven't, well,…… Let's just say, it's been awhile." Catherine whispered looking down at the tablecloth.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything I can to help you, but as much as my husband cares about you, I don't know if he'll sanction anything. Gil is his best friend. Finding your true mate is one thing, but just bedding anyone because your husband isn't scratching your itch is a totally different scenario."

Catherine tilted her head back slightly and swallowed deeply. "I shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm so sorry. If anything does happen I don't want you to be caught in the middle, Holly. Forget I even brought it up. Please."

Her companion agreed and the two women rose and moved to the adjacent parlor. They sat at a small table and picked up a deck of cards that had been placed there by the hotel staff. Catherine began to shuffle. "Let's play to decide where we go tonight, Holly. What's your pick?"

Her friend smiled. "I like the sound of that restaurant the concierge was talking about and then I'd like to go to Storyville and listen to some jazz."

"Jazz, huh. Okay, that's what we'll do if you win. If I win I want to spend the evening after supper holed up in my room all alone. No visitors. You'll have to spend the rest of the evening alone with your husband. Think you can handle that, Holly?" Her face a study in conspiracy.

The red-head just grinned back at her friend. "Sounds like either way I win, Catherine."

* * *

"Gosh, you are the worst card player ever, Catherine." Holly said throwing down the cards. "I tried and tried to let you win, but….."

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry if you're stuck with me tonight, but maybe it's for the better. I guess my mind is all jumbled and I'm sure I wouldn't have made a good decision tonight left all on my own."

"Then Broussard's it is. I'm going to talk to the front desk about arranging a car for us for after supper. Maybe they'll have a suggestion about which establishment would be best when we get to Storyville. I know it's prohibition, but I bet Alex wouldn't mind a little drink if we can find the right place."

"I'll wait here, Holly. The men should be getting back soon. When you get done come get me and we'll go back to our rooms and take a breather before getting ready for supper. By the way, is everyone else invited tonight?"

Holly looked unsure. "I know that wherever Gil goes, the whole group goes, but I don't know what Alex and Gil have talked about today. Do I only reserve one car, or should I reserve two? Do you think….?"

"Let them get their own car, if they need to. Sara's been alone all day. She could have made arrangements that we don't know about." Catherine reasoned.

"I'll be right back then," she turned and headed out towards the lobby, as Catherine leaned back in her chair hoping Sara had taken it upon herself to make plans for her and Gil.

* * *

Broussard's had just opened only a short time ago and already it was the place to be in the French Quarter. The small group had been informed that the cuisine was a combination of Creole and French and that the owner had trained in Paris. As Catherine, Holly and Alex entered the establishment they all three felt as if they had walked into a Parisian eatery.

"It's lovely." Holly exclaimed, turning to Catherine. "I'm so glad I won today."

"Won today? What are you talking about, Holly?" her husband chuckled. "Were you gambling on what to do tonight?"

Holly batted her husband gently on the arm. "Yes, but it looks like we're all winners tonight. This place looks fantastic and I hope that the food matches up to the décor."

As they were seated, Catherine placed her hand on Alex's arm. "I hope you don't mind driving after supper? We reserved a car for a trip to Storyville to listen to some jazz."

Alex exhibited a huge grin. "I was hoping to find a way to talk you ladies into a trip there before we left town. I met a member of the New Orleans family today that plays in a band at one of the dancehalls there. We really hit it off and I'd like to stop by there tonight if it's alright."

Both ladies nodded in assent, but before they could discuss it further their waiter approached their table to inform them about the specials of the day.

* * *

Alex pulled the car into the lot next to the large brick building and turned to them. "Just so you understand, this won't be like most of the places you're used to. I don't expect any problems, but neither of you leave my side. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad" laughed Catherine. "Come on now, Alex. What's up? You were so excited about this earlier tonight."

Alex looked toward the building and back at the blond who was looking at him with those questioning blue eyes. "I'm not sure, but ….. Holly, Catherine, do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

Holly looked around, "I can feel that others of our kind have been in the vicinity, but we knew that because of your friend. I don't feel any overpowering presence that I would regard as threatening, Alex."

"Catherine?"

She turned toward the building and then back to her friends. "I feel excitement. Hell Alex, this place almost has me buzzing. Let's go inside."

Holly looked to her husband in a questioning manner and mouthed the words, "Buzzing?"

The trio moved towards the entrance and entered the building. It was dimly lit and extremely smoky. Stains of bluesy jazz wafted over them. Alex took each of them by the hand and started the process of moving through the crowd to find a table. It was evident that they were in the minority within the establishment, but there were others in attendance and that eased Alex's mind.

About ten feet into the room Alex noticed a distinct pull on his hand and turned to see that Catherine had stopped following him. Her eyes were enormous and she was breathing through her mouth. "What's wrong, Catherine? Are you alright?"

"What is it, Alex? What is it?"

"What, Catherine? I don't know what you're talking about. Do you want to leave?"

"NO!"

The word came out viciously loud and Alex realized that the music had stopped. He stepped closer to Catherine and pulled Holly to his side as he scanned the room, his eyes stopping at the stage. The gentleman he had come to see was standing by the piano staring at his small group. The other musicians on the stage were trying to get his attention to continue. People who had been dancing just moments before were standing around looking inquiringly at the stage.

"Guess we're gonna take a break, everyone. Sorry for the interruption. We'll be back in a few," called out a band mate.

Alex kept his eyes trained on the piano player as he moved slowly away from the stage and across the room towards them, behind him he could hear a quiet keening and Holly's soft voice. "What is it, Catherine? Please talk to me."

"Vartann," the piano player spoke when he reached the man, noting that he was shielding someone behind him.

"Warrick," he replied uneasily.

"Where is she?" he demanded in a quiet tone.

"Who?"

"My mate."

Alex looked into the green eyes staring him down, finally realizing what was happening and nodded. "Catherine's behind me, but she's having a little difficulty right now."

The tall dark skinned man nodded in return. "Sometimes it's overwhelming at first. Can I see her?"

Alex smiled wanly and turned his body slightly to allow the other man to see the women behind him. Warrick took note of the short young red-head who was trying to comfort her friend, but his gaze caught the form of the beautiful willowy blond and knew for certain that his mate was standing before him.

"Catherine."

She heard her name spoke softly, but with feeling. The tenor of the voice demanded she look up and make eye contact. So she did and her life as she knew it changed forever.

He made a movement toward her, but Alex put a hand to his chest. "Warrick, this can't happen here in public."

Warrick looked at him threateningly. "Vartann…."

"Don't make me say it, man. I don't have a problem with you and Catherine, but some here might. Let's take it outside. Please."

Warrick relaxed his shoulders and nodded. "Go on out. I gotta tell them," he motioned to the stage, "I'm not coming back in." He looked at Catherine. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes. Wait for me."

She just kept staring at him, unwilling to break eye contact. Finally she nodded, "I'll wait. However long it takes."

He smiled at her, "Took you long enough to get here. You've been making me wait a long time. A couple of minutes more is all I need." He nodded again to Alex and turned to walk to the stage where the rest of the band waited.

Alex took Catherine by one hand and Holly grabbed her other as they maneuvered her back out of the building towards the car. When they reached their destination, Catherine pulled Holly into a huge hug. "Are you sure?" asked the red-head, looking over the blonde's shoulder at her husband.

"Yes, yes, yes!" squealed Catherine, pulling away and twirling her body around. "I know it's him, Holly. I'm sure."

The petite woman grinned at her friend. "Bet you're glad you couldn't win a card game today."

Catherine began to laugh out loud, but stopped in mid laugh turning to Alex. "What about Gil? Will he allow me this? Will he have trouble with...with…I don't even know his name?"

"It's Warrick, Warrick Brown. And no I don't think Gil will have a problem with Warrick. It will probably ease his mind, but I definitely think there will be a problem with The Old Man." Alex couldn't and wouldn't lie to her.

Holly slid an arm around her friend, "It will be fine, Catherine. One step at a time. Talk to the man and let him know your unique situation, then we'll deal with Gil. Baby steps."

The small group turned towards the building when they heard the crunch of gravel. Warrick was walking toward them, a small bag thrown over his shoulder, his eyes on Catherine. He stopped a couple of feet from her and put out his hand, "Warrick Brown. I'm happy to finally meet you."

Reaching out and grasping his hand within her own she responded, "Catherine Grissom. And the pleasure will be all mine."

The tall dark man threw back his head and chuckled, "Not all yours, darling, not all yours." He gazed into her eyes and then cocked his head to one side, "Grissom? Is Gil Grissom your brother or father?"

The smile left her face as she realized she had to break the news of her husband to her mate. "No, he's my husband."

Warrick dropped her hand and took a couple of steps backwards. Pain etched across his face. "Oh shit, no!"

Alex stepped up and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Warrick it's a unique situation, can we go somewhere and talk about this? Don't give up on her yet. She's waited a long time for you."

The green eyed man stood there unmoving just staring at Catherine. The idea of her belonging to another man was tearing him up inside.

"Please."

That single word from her mouth stopped any thought of retreat. Warrick strode forward and cupped a hand behind her head and brought his mouth to hers. There was no hesitation on either party's side as the kiss deepened, lasting until both individuals were gasping for air.

"If he tries to keep us apart, I might have to kill him," Warrick whispered.

Catherine just smiled at him, "You won't have to, I will."

* * *

The car with the two couples made a stop at Warrick's residence to pick up any belongings he wanted to take with him. After listening to the story of Catherine's situation from Alex, he understood that he was going to have to be the one to uproot himself and follow her back to Vegas.

He had merely smiled at her and said, "I can play my music anywhere. Anywhere you are."

It had been determined that when they got back to the hotel, that Alex would go and talk to Gil first. Holly and Catherine would sneak Warrick into Catherine's room and wait for Alex, and maybe Gil, to stop by.

Warrick didn't like the idea of sneaking into her room, but society would frown on their being together, and the hotel would probably kick him out just because of the color of his skin.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Alex noticed that two of his colleagues were standing there looking upset and harried. He jumped out of the car and hurried over to them, "What's wrong? Is there a problem with Gil?"

"No," the first man said, "Gil's fine, but he got a phone call from Vegas. There's been a fire. The Old Man and his wife were killed, along with several others. He wants to be on the morning train back. We were sent out to find you and then go and get the tickets."

"Alright, I'll park the car and go and talk to Gil." He turned towards the car and then back to the men. "Get an extra ticket when you get them. We are going to have company on the way back."

The taller of the two men looked over to the car and then back at Alex with a sardonic look on his face. Alex merely stared him down until he backed up shaking his head as he followed his partner toward their waiting vehicle.

Alex walked back over to his wife and friends. "There was a fire in Vegas. The Old Man is dead, along with his wife and some others. Don't know anymore details, but we are leaving in the morning. Catherine, I know Gil has Sara, but perhaps you should go to him." He hated asking her with Warrick sitting beside her, but felt there was a need.

She hesitated slightly before agreeing. Turning to Warrick she put a hand on his arm and pulled her key from her pocket placing it in his hand, "Let Holly take you to my room. I have to go to him. He's not my true mate, but I do care for him and he'll be hurting. I threw a tantrum before leaving and he and his father were not speaking when we left. I owe him this.

"When things settle down tonight, Alex and I will talk to him. He will know about you before we leave in the morning." She leaned into his chest and kissed him softly on the lips. "If I can get back tonight, I'll knock on the door." She slipped from the car and turned to Alex. "Move the car toward the back and get them inside. I'll see you there." Catherine moved with purpose towards the front door.

"Cripes, she's the Old Lady now," said Holly in awe.

Alex looked at his wife and shook his head, "I wouldn't let her hear you say that, sweetheart."

* * *

Gil was having an extremely rough time and Catherine, Sara and Alex spent the night comforting him. As dawn neared his wife knew she needed to say something before everyone started to gather to leave for the train. She nodded to Alex and went to kneel in front of Gil.

"Gil. I know that right now is not the correct time, but I don't have the luxury of waiting to tell you this. Last night when Alex, Holly and I went out I found him."

He looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. "What are you talking about, Catherine? Found him? Alex? Wasn't he with you?"

"No, not Alex, Gil. My soul mate. He's a minor member of the New Orleans family. He was playing piano in a dance club." Gil looked at her finally understanding. "Gil, I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have with what happened in Vegas before we left, but I need to bring him home with us. I can not walk away from this, just like you couldn't walk away from Sara. Please tell me that you don't hate me."

Gil took her face into his hands and leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. "It is bad timing, Catherine, but we don't have a choice on when these things happen. Go to him now and make sure that he's on that train when we leave. We'll sort out everything when we get back to Vegas. I do love you and want you to be happy."

Catherine nodded her head, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Gil. Everything will work out. I'm just so sorry." She stood and walked to the door.

Gil turned to Alex, "Make sure she gets back to her room and then go to your own. We leave at seven o'clock." He stood and walked over to Sara and pulled her into his arms, dismissing the others with the gesture.

Alex opened the door and walked her down the tile pathway to her room, waiting while she knocked on the door, awaiting its opening, As it opened she turned to Alex and gave him a sad smile and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the waiting arms and lifted her face for a kiss. "We're going to make it work, Warrick. You, me, Gil and Sara. It's not going to be conventional, but we can do this and we can all be happy."

He didn't respond using words. Warrick merely gathered her close, sighing into her ear, and kissing her senseless.

----------------

AN: According to the internet the restaurant and hotel were and still are in existence. The hotel is even haunted, but the ghost in one of the rooms used by our group didn't arrive until sometime around World War II so I couldn't use him. :P

Please review. Is this working? Or should I just move on to another story completely?


	3. 1850

AN: Okay, I've finally made an effort on this little piece. The year is 1850. It is the year Gil and Catherine are married. It is also the year that the 'family' moves to, what is now currently, Vegas.

If you haven't read Soul Mate, this will make no sense at all. If you have read Soul Mate, then I hope this pleases you.

Vartann's Memories has not been my most popular fic, and as a result I have had the bad habit to put it on the back burner for fluffier pieces. It has felt more like homework, than fun.

If you like it, please let me know. I will probably be more likely to stay with it if I have positive feedback. I'm a whore that way. ;o)

As always - Don't own 'em, just love 'em (except for maybe The Old Man, the bastard!).

* * *

The Old Man had it all planned out. He'd been listening to the people talk down by the docks and downtown in the bars. He had read every penny paper printed in the last year, and made it a point of tracking down every person to return from a trek to the west in an effort to obtain any scrap of information possible.

Yes, he was a planner. He knew this new country was going to explode towards the west and he wanted to carve out a nice niche for his family. He had researched and researched to find the one spot that would be ideal. The recent ending of the Mexican-American War had lifted one major roadblock.

His wife was not so thrilled with the idea of moving out into the so-called wilderness. She enjoyed the theatre, the shopping, and the opportunities to drive her matched set of horses across town for afternoon tea with the spoiled rich wives of the industrialists he scorned.

But The Old Man continued to plan and made moves that would ensure his family would live a long and productive life long after he was gone. The first step was to find his son a suitable bride from one of the neighboring 'families'. Marriage would be necessary before the move, because it might be a long time before their paths would cross those of another 'family' and The Old Man wanted a grandson to carry on his lineage.

Gil would not be pleased with the marriage, The Old Man had no doubt, but it was required. He was not one of the lesser family members, who could marry for love, he was a prince and as such had a duty to honor. The Old Man had waited for his son to select a bride, and at 140 years old he was still single. It was time to take a stand and assert his place as a leader of the 'family' by selecting a mate for his progeny.

The Old Man debated over the names that had been delivered to him over the past few months. All seven of the names were possible candidates, but only the best for his son. Thinking about the possible 'family' connections The Old Man circled one name on the list, Catherine, of the Willows family. It was decided. He pulled a paper from the drawer and began to comprise a letter to the leader of the woman's 'family'. He hoped for an answer before the end of the month.

If a wedding could take place before the spring thaw, then the trek towards a new home could be undertaken during the coming year. A migration west of this kind required special timing. Too early and the roads would swampy and then the heat too blistering. If one waited too late then there was a chance of getting caught without shelter before the winter cold arrived.

Yes, it was important to plan and The Old Man was a master planner. Everyone knew that.

* * *

The wedding was arranged and the visiting 'family' had brought two dozen members to the event. The Old Man's wife was having the time of her life planning and organizing the ceremony and all the associated social proceedings. The Old Man had left the planning of this affair to her. As long as the event took place he didn't care who sat where, or who wore what.

He'd met the young woman and noted that she was attractive, but was put off by her outgoing and demanding manner. He hoped that his son would be able to control the woman and knew that if his son didn't, that he himself would be the one tugging on the reins. He'd been known to use a crop on his mount if it disobeyed him, and wasn't adverse to using it on humans if they displeased him upon occasion.

The Willows 'family' had made one demand before entering into the matrimonial agreement. Their demand was that Catherine be allowed to bring along one of her own 'family' members when she made the move to the Grissom 'family'. The Old Man didn't care about the condition. Whoever joined them would take a pre-selected place in his little fiefdom, every family member did.

The newcomer would be expected to display allegiance to the new 'family'. The Old Man had already decided that if he had any qualms about that allegiance something could always be arranged to correct the disrespect. The trail west was dangerous, but not as dangerous as The Old Man.

* * *

Catherine and Gil had very little time together before the actual wedding. And whatever time they did have together was never alone. There was always at least two other people in the room with them. Often the room was filled and they faced each other across a sea of faces. The words they exchanged during the week before their wedding were brief, but enough was said to know that neither of them wanted the ceremony that was in the offing.

When they were together, it was evident they didn't feel the pull of attraction they had been told was the product of meeting one's soul mate. They both could acknowledge the attractiveness of the other, but that is where the appeal ended.

Catherine would lie in her bed at night crying into her pillow at the injustice of the arranged marriage. She had stopped talking to her father after he had first told her about the arrangement, and had stopped talking to her mother a few days later after realizing that her maternal parent was not going to attempt to change her husband's mind. The fact that she was taking the situation so hard had softened her father's heart only slightly, and it was that softening that had him placing a demand on the arrangement, thus allowing Catherine the knowledge that she would have one friend within her new 'family'. Catherine clung to the thought that she would not be alone in the midst of the new surroundings.

* * *

Gil knew his parents too well and understood there was no chance of dissuading his father from his plans, and that his mother was more interested in her social life, than in his happiness. He didn't fight the upcoming nuptials, but became more withdrawn and focused on his library of science tomes. His father had told him that his precious library would not be making the trek out west, but Gil was crating them up to be stored until he could arrange for them to be brought out at a later date. If he was being forced to give up the future love of a soul mate, there was no way he was giving up his beloved books.

Gil's parents were not soul mates. He knew that ever since he'd first heard the term. As a child no one would ever tell him how his parents had met, or why they had even married. As Gil grew older he realized that their marriage was one of convenience and his birth had finally given his mother a bit of freedom from his domineering father. His mother had served her purpose and The Old Man had dismissed her for the most part. She was still expected to perform as his wife for all the social functions that arose, but her bedroom was in a totally different wing of the house from that of The Old Man.

His father did have a soul mate, however. It was common knowledge, even though it was never spoken about in Gil's presence. She was a dark-eyed beauty that had a son about Gil's age. The two boys had grown up together and were best friends. By the time Gil was able to put all the pieces together, he began to suspect that his best friend was also his half brother.

There was no one he could ask though to confirm his suspicions. No one would talk about The Old Man's private life with his son. Fear kept everyone in line, including Gil. So Gil, accepted the fact that Lou Vartann was probably his brother, as well as his best friend. And he loved him for it.

* * *

The day of the wedding was cold and crisp. Catherine woke and lay in her bed watching the sun's rays cause the frost on the window pane to sparkle like diamonds. She rolled over in the bed and closed her eyes, not wanting to see beauty in the day that signified the end of her life as she knew it.

She opened her eyes again and looked over at the dress hanging on the wardrobe door. It was a fairy tale dress, but Catherine knew that it was a lie. She wasn't getting her prince charming. She knew barring a horrible accident or being mortally attacked she could easily live another five hundred years. Five hundred years without a true love, her soul mate. She felt herself slowly dying and turned her face into her pillow to cry.

* * *

The ceremony itself was brief, but the party afterwards lasted long into the night. It seemed everyone was having a wonderful time, except the two people the party was honoring. Catherine and Gil were quiet and only spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary.

At the end of the evening Catherine was lead up the stone stairs of the Grissom 'family' abode and two young women attempted to try and help her out of her wedding dress and into a lawn nightgown. The new bride demanded to be left alone and after throwing a temper tantrum, was left standing by herself in the unfamiliar bedroom. After composing herself, she walked around the room looking at all the books and papers that cluttered every available surface, before finding an upholstered chair off in the corner. She pulled a blanket off of the wide bed and made a nest for herself in the worn chair. The beautiful fairy tale gown was becoming a rumpled mess and as Catherine looked at the ruined dress she displayed her first honest smile of the day.

* * *

Gil entered his bedroom much later, in the wee hours of the morning. He had put off coming up to the room as long as he could. He told anyone who asked why he was still downstairs on his wedding night, that it was his responsibility as his father's son to help entertain the out of town guests, but as the last visitor to the house left, he no longer had any excuse to avoid his bedroom and his new bride.

As he walked into the darkened room, Gil reached over to turn up the gas lamp. He expected to see his new bride sleeping in his bed, but the bedspread was missing, as was his bride. Gil took a closer look around his room and spied the missing coverlet in his favorite chair. As he walked closer to the chair he noticed Catherine's tear stained face resting on its wing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form. "I'm so sorry." He walked back towards his bed and after removing his outer clothes crawled under the remaining bedding. Tomorrow would be time enough for them to talk and try to work out some type of feasible living arrangement. Whatever they decided, would have to pass his father's judgment and that wouldn't be easy, but Gil had lots of practice out planning his father.

* * *

Over the next few days, as the household bustled around making preparations for the impending move, Gil and Catherine came to an understanding. They openly discussed their feelings about the way the marriage had been arranged and how their wants had been ignored. They each admitted the fear that they would end up living a life without a true love.

Gil talked about his parent's relationship and how he didn't want to repeat their mistakes. Catherine demanded assurance that any child they might have together not be 'sold off' to the highest bidder.

They talked. The first few days only for short periods of time, but by the end of the second week of their marriage they would sit for hours and talk about anything and everything. But all they did was talk. Neither of them was ready for anything more at this point. They had years stretching out in front of them and there was no need to move beyond talking until they were both ready for it.

* * *

The trek west was hard. It started out as an adventure, but many of the 'family' members were disheartened before the caravan of wagons even reached Independence, Missouri where they were to meet up with the wagon train scheduled for departure in three days time. As soon as they had arrived, The Old Man had sent out men to replenish any stores they had depleted on the first stage of their journey. A task that would be repeated in Sante Fe before the final leg of their trip.

The Old Man moved through the encampment doing the thing he did best. He talked and he listened. There was always new information to be had if one was willing to take the time to gather it. He found the majority of the travelers were making the entire trek to California, the idea of gold too impossible to ignore. Some were only going as far as Sante Fe this season, afraid of getting caught in an early winter.

He found few that were stopping anywhere between those two locals. He acknowledged that his 'family' might be the only ones doing so. He had his sights set on a grassy expanse on the edge of a desert. It would be perfect. As travelers passed to the west they would appreciate another stop along the trail.

The Old Man had big plans for his new empire. With his connections in the East he would be able to write his own ticket in this new land. It might take time, but he was already mentally stocking the shelves of his future stores, registering people in the hotels he had yet to build, and welcoming travelers disembarking from the trains of which he would be part owner.

Although he scorned the rich industrialists his wife liked to socialize with, they had their uses. The Old Man never allowed a good contact to go to waste, and he had made his rounds before finalizing plans for this move west.

He had left a few trusted 'family' members back East to oversee the day to day dealings involved with the building of this new empire. They had their orders and they were just enough afraid of The Old Man not to cross him. He knew he had chosen wisely, but he always made sure he had insurance. The Old Man looked across the compound at the sons and daughters of the men he had left behind. One could never be sure of anything.

* * *

The journey had taken months, and when the wagon train finally stopped at the oasis by the desert The Old Man and his followers were glad. The remaining wagons and their occupants only stayed around an extra day before moving on and leaving the smaller group of travelers behind.

The Old Man took a horse and rode out to survey the land. As he envisioned his empire, he smiled. It might take fifty or a hundred years, but this land would be worth millions. He acknowledged that he and his 'family' had that time and more. This land was their future.

* * *

AN: Okay,

1 - Vartann's first name - After researching, I found that there is disagreement as to whether it is actually Tony or Lou. Greg used the name Lou in a recent episode (but I wondered it that might be short for lieutenant?).

2 - Catherine's 'family' member - I wanted to leave an opening for a future 'memory'. Sorry if it bothers anyone that I didn't follow up on it in this chapter.

3 - I tried to stay true to the era. I hope I didn't make any major mistakes. ;P


End file.
